


Around Midnight

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s)





	Around Midnight

Newt POV  
Being unable to sleep, I do what I always do, I climb on top of the watchtower and overlook the glade. What little light was still burning around the glade was a bright light in the darkness. Something moved near the walls, the unmistakable shadow of a person. I carefully went down the ladder and walked in the direction of the shadow.

Your POV  
You walked along the walls of the maze, reaching the part where everyone carved their name into the stone wall  
BEN  
Already his name had been crossed out, wiping him from existence in the Glade.  
‘I thought you were supposed to be in bed.’ A calm voice said.  
‘So do you’, you turn around to Newt, who gave you one of his sweet smiles.  
He walked closer to see what I was looking at, his smile saddens. ‘You miss him, don’t you?’ he asks already knowing the answer.  
‘Ben was like a brother to me, and now he’s gone.’ You turned away from Newt, not wanting him to see your tears. But he only turns you back to him, gently pulling your hands away from your face, he wipes away your tears, and let’s his hands rest on your cheeks.  
‘I know, but I promise it’s all going to be okay.’ He reassured you before pulling you into a hug. Your arms wrap around his torso, holding on to him as if he would disappear if you let go.  
‘Promise me, you’ll never leave me’, you mumble into his chest.  
‘(Y/N), you already know I would never...’  
‘Promise me’, you interrupt’, If you were to leave me too. I-I don’t think I would survive it.’  
He pulls away slightly, placing one hand on your cheek again, ‘I promise I will never leave you, (Y/N).’ you smiled brightly at this, only then you noticed that he had begun to lean in. The kiss was sweet and gentle and was over as abruptly as it started.  
‘Come on, let’s get you back to bed.’ Newt took your hand and started to lead you back to the homestead.  
‘I still don’t think I can sleep.’ you say when you arrive. But newt only laid down in his hammock and motions you to lay down next to him. His arms wrap around you again as you do.  
‘Try to get some sleep, I’ll still be here when you wake up, love.’


End file.
